The runaway prince
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: "What's wrong Mer?" Merlin thought about shaking his head and telling Arthur he was fine, but it wouldn't do him any good, the prat wouldn't believe him anyway. "You love me right?" Rating just to be cautious for now... But it will be important for the next chapter (just an info for all the pervs...:D)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "What's wrong Mer?" Merlin thought about shaking his head and telling Arthur he was fine, but it wouldn't do him any good, the prat wouldn't believe him anyway. "You love me right?"

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin!_

The runaway prince

Chapter 1

It was the dead of night a slender boy, no older than 19, swung himself onto his horse and rod quickly out of the kingdom. He waited until the sun rose to get off his horse and send it back. In the forest he shed himself of his clothes and took out the clothes he kept in his backpack. Putting these on he continued on foot towards the mighty kingdom of Camelot.

…

As the sun rose over the beautiful kingdom a scream could be heard throughout all of the castle and even the lower town. The queen sat on her son's, the young prince's bed, and wept. For her son had left the night before. The door to the room banged open and the king entered. He looked upon his wife with regret and took the letter clutched in her hand from her as she continued to weep paying not regards to her husband.

_Dear mother and father,_

_I know that I leave you suddenly and with bad memories in mind. But even if you, father, are the reason for my leaving the kingdom I want you to know that I still care deeply for both you and mother. I am merely unable to comply with the task you have set for me. I have left for another kingdom to find happiness there. Look out for mother for me and once you have changed your mind about the marriage you have set for me you may come find me and I will consider coming back. Until than know that I will love you both deeply and forever._

_Love, _

_Your son_

The king put the letter down on his son's bedside cabinet and sat down beside his wife. She finally turned her attentions to her husband and looked deeply into his eyes before laying her head on his shoulder and beginning to cry anew.

"What have we done? We have driven away our only son." "No my love, I have driven away our son and I will get him back. Let this marriage be damned." The Queen looked up from her husband's shoulder and leaned in kissing him softly on the cheek. "We don't know where he went." She reasoned.

"No matter," he answered strongly, "I will converse with all the neighboring kings and asked them if any new knights entered their kingdom matching our son's description and once someone replies positively I will ride out and bring him back."

The Queen looked up sharply and send her husband a glare that could have any king on his knees in fear. "My dear husband if you so much as consider going anywhere _without_ me you will find yourself missing a few important parts of you anatomy." The king chuckled throatily and nodded at his wife. "As you wish my love."

…

On foot it took the prince two more days to reach Camelot. He knew he was still very close to his parents and the kingdom he was leaving behind, but he wanted his father to find him easily once the changed his mind. And he would there was no doubt about it. The king may be pigheaded, but he still cared deeply for his son and the prince knew that.

…

_**One year later**_

"We still have not found him. What will we do?" The Queen's eyes were filled with tears she would not allow to let fall as her husband looked out the window on the marketplace below. The king was about to enter when a messenger loudly entered the throne room. "My lord, word from the King of Camelot. A knight was seen entering his court a few days ago matching the description of the prince."

The Queen jumped up from her place on her throne and ran over to the man. "You will be rewarded greatly for delivering this message so quickly." Without further notice of the messenger she and the king left the throne room walking swiftly towards the stables. "Ready our horses!" The king yelled at one of the menservants walking around the stables and the young man complied quickly and without question.

"We have finally found him." The queen said in a low voice. "Let us hope so my love. Let us hope so." As soon as the horses were ready the king and queen left for Camelot with their kingdom in the hands of the king's father(1). After a year of searching for their son they had never given up, yet the king was very cautious with every new reply they got. Since not all positive replies had turned out to be the missing, or rather runaway, prince.

…

"_Mer_lin where is my good jacket?" Arthur turned around and saw his manservant looking out the window sadly. He walked up quietly to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Lock the door for me will you." Merlin's eyes flashed gold briefly and Arthur heard the lock of the door slip into place. The prince's arms wrapped around Merlin's waist and he pulled him into a warm yet firm embrace.

"What's wrong Mer?" Merlin thought about shaking his head and telling Arthur he was fine, but it wouldn't do him any good, the prat wouldn't believe him anyway. "You love me right?" Arthur was surprised at the question. He thought Merlin knew that he was his everything. "Merlin I love you more than anything. I thought you knew that." Merlin shook his head. "I do know that, but would you love me if..." "If what Merlin... wha-" "I've lied to you Arthur."

"We talked about this when you told me about your magic. Yes I was mad and hurt, but I forgave you for lying and-" "No that's not what I mean." Arthur took a deep breath. Merlin had apparently lied about something else. The magic was hard enough to digest, but Arthur had been glad that Merlin had told him about it after he had fallen in love with him. Only god knows what Arthur would have done if Merlin had told him before that.

The king was after all not too fond of magic after his mother had fallen ill when Arthur was born. She had survived, thank god, but Uther still held prejudice against magic users. Much to the queen's dislike. Before Arthur could ask Merlin what it was he had lied about a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur said loudly. "The king wishes to see you in the throne room my lord." Arthur sighed. Without even knowing, his father had the worst timing Arthur had ever had the misfortune to endure. "I will be right there." Turning his attentions back to Merlin Arthur kissed the side of his face. "I love you no matter what. Now come on. Accompany me to the throne room my love."

Merlin turned around and smiled softly at Arthur. He loved it when the prince acted like Merlin was a princess worthy for such wooing, not that he would _ever_ admit to that. Arthur would never stop laughing if he did. With a whispered word the door unlocked and Arthur and Merlin left for the throne room.

…

The king and queen entered the throne room and bowed deeply. "Uther it has been too long, Igraine." the king nodded respectively. "Yes Balinor it has been too long indeed. Hunith my dear how good to see you again." Uther stepped down from his throne and kissed queen Hunith's hand while queen Igraine went to greet king Balinor. "I'm so very sorry for you. I hope the knight truly is your son." The queen said. "We hope so as well Igraine." Hunith smiled at her old friend before embracing her.

The doors opened and Arthur stepped through with Merlin and the knight. As the two kings and queens turned around a gasp could be heard coming from Merlin. Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin with a worried expression before he was shoved away roughly by Hunith. She grabbed Merlin and hugged him tightly. King Balinor soon joined his wife and embraced them both.

Merlin wriggled his way out of his parents' embrace and stepped back. Hunith and Balinor looked at their son with such joy they had finally found him. "Arthur what is going on?" Merlin looked from his parents to Uther and then to Arthur. Arthur looked... well he looked confused for one and hurt. That look of hurt on Arthur's face nearly did Merlin in.

"Uther what is this! Why is my son wearing the clothes of a servant?" Balinor's voice ran through the throne room like thunder on a stormy night. Merlin could see the tension in his father's back as is mother fussed over him. Arthur just looked hurt and angry now. Merlin he... he was a prince. "When?" At first Arthur's voice was but a whisper, yet Merlin heard him perfectly. "When Merlin? When were you going to tell me?"

Everyone was now looking either at Merlin or Arthur. 'How had everything spun out of control like this?' Merlin thought. "Merlin I asked-" "Never! I never would have bloody told you." Merlin was yelling and his mother looked appalled at his language. Turning to his parents Merlin spoke. "What are you even doing here? What a year with out a son was finally enough for you father? A year without me finally opened your eyes to the fact that I won't ever marry Miranda. Well too little too late."

Tears were running down Merlin's face as he looked at his parents. Without looking back Merlin turned around and ran from the throne room while his parents were left looking sadly after him. Arthur turned to Merlin's parents and he felt so angry. "A year? No wonder he was so mad." Arthur sneered at them. He may be angry, but he still loved Merlin and would punish anyone who hurt him.

Balinor turned his head to Arthur and growled in anger. "We have been looking for him all this time, but apparently my son is better at hiding than he thought." Arthur looked down in shame. He apologized quietly before looking back up. "Come with me. I know where he goes when he's upset."

Arthur walked out of the throne room with his and Merlin's parents in tow. They walked half way through the castle before they reached Arthur's old chambers, where he used to live when he was younger. Arthur pushed the door open and saw Merlin sitting at one of the windows his shoulders slumped. Before he could say anything Merlin was already speaking and making Arthur regret having brought their parents with him.

"I'm sorry love, I now I shouldn't have lied to you, but I just wanted to leave my past life where it was. In the past." Merlin spoke without turning to look at Arthur. He couldn't handle the blond's hurt and anger right now. "Love?" Merlin froze. That was not Arthur's voice. Uther was shocked to the bone. His son was... sleeping with his manservant, who apparently wasn't a servant at all but a prince, and he was in love with him?! Merlin turned around slowly and saw Arthur standing in the door with his parents and his own.

"Shit."

…

(1) I know that people didn't get all that old during that time, but yes Balinor's father is still alive in my fic.

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter... there is just one more following this one and I'll try to upload it tomorrow...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin!_

The runaway prince

Chapter 2

_Previously: His son was... sleeping with his manservant, who apparently wasn't a servant at all but a prince, and he was in love with him?! Merlin turned around slowly and saw Arthur standing in the door with his parents and his own._

"_Shit."_

...

Arthur was sitting on his old bed with his head in his hands while his father paced around his old bedroom murmuring to himself. Every once in a while he could hear his father saying: "This isn't real. I'll wake up any second now.". Arthur knew he shouldn't find it amusing, but it was, in a way. Until he remembered that he probably wouldn't see Merlin ever again once everyone got over the shock. King Balinor and queen Hunith would take Merlin back to Eldor with them and they wouldn't allow him to come back.

…

Merlin was still sitting frozen on the chair near the window watching as king Uther started pacing around the room like a caged animal, muttering to himself. His eyes moved from Uther to Arthur who had taken a seat on his old bed, his head rested in his hands as he breathed evenly. Merlin couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed. 'Probably both.' Merlin thought grimly.

Sighing inwardly his gaze moved to his mother and father. Balinor was looking thoughtfully at his son as if he was weighing the option of what his son had revealed to him while his mother and queen Igraine had their heads together, whispering and cooing every once in a while. After what seemed like an eternity to Merlin Arthur suddenly stood up and cleared his throat. Their parents turned to look at the prince and Arthur shifted under their gaze.

"I'm in love with Merlin." Uther seemed to chock on his own spit at the open deceleration. "And to be quite honest I don't care what you all think about it. Sure you king Balinor could take him back home, but believe me it will not keep us from another. I am quite angry at Merlin for not telling me he was a prince, but I will get over that. I love him too much to stay mad at him." Their parents seemed to think about what Arthur had said and it was Balinor who spoke first.

"Merlin, son, you and Arthur have my blessing." At that moment several things happened at the same time. Merlin's eyes seemed to bug out of his sockets, Uther gasped quite openly at his long-time friend, Hunith and Igraine cooed again and Arthur smiled gracefully at Merlin's father. Similar statements from Igraine and Hunith followed soon after Balinor spoke and now everyone was looking at Uther for his opinion on the matter. The king shifted greatly under their gazes.

"What about heirs? Balinor, you and Hunith can still have another child and hope for another son, but Igraine and I can't have anymore children after what happened at Arthur's birth." This time Merlin stood up from his place at the window and he spoke strongly, directing his every word at the king. "I have magic, my lord. If need be I could provide Arthur with an heir."

Uther's face paled considerably. Was that boy insinuating what he thought he was? "You mean you can..." Uther couldn't finish the sentence so he moved his hand over his stomach mimicking a pregnant woman. Merlin felt a red hot flush rising from his neck to his cheeks and nose. "Heavens no I didn't mean I personally could... " Merlin did the same gesture. "I meant that I can magically combine mine and Arthur's uh... you know what," The blush returned quickly. "and incest it into a willing woman to carry out a child that would essentially be Arthur's and mine."

Arthur looked equally as shock as his father did at Merlin's statement. He couldn't believe it. Him and Merlin could have a child together. A child that would truly be theirs. He was ecstatic at the mere thought of it. Uther looked considering at Arthur who had now moved over to Merlin and put his arm around the younger prince. Taking a deep breath he made up his mind. "Very well. You shall be married within the week."

Arthur let go of a sigh he had been holding in for what seemed to be ages. He turned to Merlin who's face shone with happiness. He put his hand on Merlin's chin and grasped his face lightly turning it into his direction. "I love you." He whispered softly and placed a small kiss on Merlin's lips. "I love you too." Merlin whispered back happily. By the time they looked back to their parents they saw that they had left the room leaving them alone in their happiness.

…

**Three days till the wedding**

"Arthur are you sure? She does understand what she is agreeing to right?" Merlin looked worriedly at his betrothed. "Yes Merlin I promise you Gwen understands perfectly and she wants nothing more than to help us. I explained to her that you will do all the work of combing... well" Arthur cleared his throat. "and that you would... well that all she would have to do was carry out the child." Merlin smiled adoringly at Arthur. He loved it when the blond prince was this embarrassed. "Well I guess all we have to do now is make sure that I can actually make a child right?"

Arthur instantly went from embarrassed to horny. He picked Merlin put from the chair where he had been sitting and carried him over to the bed. He lay him down softly and started kissing down his neck. "We definitely need to make sure of that." Slowly Arthur let his hands wander to Merlin's hips. Letting his hands wander under his betrothed's shirt. Looking up from Merlin's neck Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin's mouth softly. Merlin's eyes flashed gold momentarily and his and Arthur's clothes disappeared from their body's.

They both shivered lightly as the chilled air in their chambers hit their naked bodies. It didn't diminish their lust for one another however. They kissed again slowly and sensually while Arthur guided his right hand to his and Merlin's manhood. He grasped them both in his hand and stroked slowly but firmly. Merlin moaned deeply into Arthur's mouth and thrust up into his lover's hand loving the felling of Arthur's hand on his erect penis all the while feeling Arthur's penis rubbing against his as well. Disconnecting their mouths Merlin came up for much needed air. He rested his head in the crook of Arthur's shoulder and breathed deeply. "I love you so much Arthur. Ah.. faster. Please."

Arthur grunted deeply and granted Merlin his wish, increasing his strokes in speed. "I love you too Mer. Your everything to me." Merlin moaned and kissed the blond's neck softly. "Ah Arthur... God... I-I... I'm gonna..." Arthur kissed the side of Merlin's face. "Cum for me Mer. Cum all over us." Merlin stilled under Arthur and came with a loud cry of Arthur's name. The blond followed shortly after his beloved. He rolled off of Merlin and they lay panting for a while. After Merlin came down from his high he slowly got up, which invoked much protest from Arthur, and walked over to the desk. He picked up a small glass vile and made sure to put as much of his and Arthur's release into it as he could.

Turning back to the bed Merlin held up the still half empty vile and grinned cheekily at Arthur. "I have three more of these. Think we can fill'em all?" Arthur jumped up from the bed and ran over to Merlin lifting him up. Merlin put the vile back on the table just as Arthur said: "We will most certainly try." They weren't seen by anyone until dinner the next day grinning like two loons. And whenever someone asked why they were so happy all they answered was: "All four of them." Sufficed to say Uther regretted greatly having asked what they meant.

**The day of the wedding**

Merlin was sitting in Arthur's old bedroom counting down the minutes. Just twenty more and he and Arthur would be married. Gwen, Igraine and his mother were keeping him company, but he was still so nervous his whole body was shaking. "What if he doesn't show? What if he's still angry with me? What if-" "If you say 'what if' one more time... I swear Merlin you aren't too old for me to put you over my knee." The threat from his mother got Merlin to stop talking, but not to stop worrying. "Arthur loves you Merlin. He will be there and if he knows what's good for him my son had better to say yes." Merlin chuckled lightly and smiled.

…

"What if he changed his mind? What will I do then?" Arthur was pacing around his bedroom driving his father and Balinor crazy. The two kings took turns trying to calm down Arthur but nothing seemed to work. And after two hours of this they were starting to consider putting Arthur in the stocks just so they wouldn't have to listen to him anymore. Then finally it was time to go to the throne room for the wedding.

…

"Arthur Pendragon, Wilt thou have Merlin Emrys to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Arthur took a deep breath and looked into Merlin's eyes. "I will."

Geoffrey turned to Merlin and spoke again.

"Merlin Emrys, Wilt thou have Arthur Pendragon to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Merlin smiled brightly at Arthur and took hold of his hand. "I will."

"Then I know declare you husband and... eh husband." Geoffrey seemed a little uncomfortable but refrained from calling Merlin Arthur's bride, which in hindsight probably was a very good choice. The happy couple turned towards the people of Camelot and Arthur spoke loudly. "People of Camelot, today is a day of celebration. My marriage shall mark the beginning of a beautiful and even stronger friendship between the kingdom of Eldor and Camelot. But we are not only celebrating my wedding today but also the heir that will follow. Gaius has confirmed it. Mine and Merlin's son will be born in nine months time. Drink, eat, celebrate."

All the guests cheered loudly and Arthur and Merlin made their way to their parents. Life was good.

**Epilogue**

"Raven Alexander Pendragon! You get back here right now!" The little boy turned around and saw his parents standing near the entrance to the castle. He huffed lightly before turning around and running back to them. "Mer don't be so hard on him. It's not often that he gets to see his grandparents. Let him be exited." Merlin turned to face Arthur with a fierce glare. "Excitement is one thing Arthur. I will not have my son be overrun by a cart because he didn't listen to me when I told him not to let go of my hand." Arthur lifted his hands in surrender just as Raven reached his parents.

"Raven, love, you must know what I am not so strict with you to punish you. I just do not want you to get hurt okay." Raven looked up at his father and smiled a little before nodding. "Okay." Merlin held out his hand and Raven took it quickly. Turning to Arthur Merlin leaned in for a kiss. "I love you Arthur." "I love you too Mer." They smiled at one another and watched as Merlin's parents' carriage came closer. 'I'm happily married with a son and a daughter on the way. Life could not get better.' Merlin thought softly.

**A/N: Hope you liked this. I'm really sorry for the delay. I had job interviews all week long... anyway I hope your not too angry about the delay...:D Review if you feel like it...**


End file.
